Brujos
by Lipurogry
Summary: AU, Era Medieval, Tercera Generacion : James Sirius Potter, es un joven hechicero perseguido por las autoridades, que se encuentra con otros brujos que viven en clandestinidad. NO Slash
1. Introducción

Capitulo 1 introducción

En la oscuridad de la noche, James corría desesperado por aquel bosque, sentía un insoportable dolor en sus heridas pero eso no le importaba, lo único que quería era sobrevivir. La gente no mágica mejor conocidos como muggles , perseguían a la magia y a sus practicantes, y James, era uno de ellos.

Empezó a llover torrencialmente, se detuvo debajo de un árbol tratando de protegerse pero, al poco tiempo, sintió como caía desmayado, a causa de su esfuerzo.

/…/

Abrió sus ojos con mucho esfuerzo, sintió como si le hubiese puesto un hierro caliente en la frente, tenía fiebre, pensó, vio que se hallaba en una habitación con paredes de piedra, el lugar no le era nada familiar ¿Dónde se encontraba? Se quedo viendo el techo, confundido.

Una voz femenina lo saca de su ensoñación: al fin despertaste. Voltea con dificultad hacia donde provenía la voz, lo que vio fue una rubia de ojos grises y sonrisa amable, vestía un sencillo vestido celeste. Le era vagamente familiar.

¿Quién eres?- pregunto James, se sorprendió cuando escucho que su voz estaba ronca.

¿No me reconoces, James?-le pregunto aquella chica, en su voz se notaba un pequeño rastro de burla.

Entonces, James reconoció a aquella chica, pero era imposible…

¿Alice?

La misma que viste y calza.

Pero dijeron que habías muerto- el muchacho parecía confundido

Eso fue una mentira de mi padre, para ayudarme a escapar- dijo Alice

Alice Logmbotom , amiga de la infancia de James, había sido declarada "muerta" el año anterior por su propio padre, alegando que "una bruja no es hija suya", James no comprendió él porque el hombre de nombre Neville Logmbotom había negado así a su hija, ya que el mismo también era brujo, además de ser amigos de las familias, tanto materna como paterna, de James . Los Potter eran una familia de brujos, eran gente adinerada pero humilde, tenían algunos títulos de nobleza desde hacía ya algunos años. Los Weasley era una de las familias de brujos emparentados con los Potter, ya que la menor de los siete hijos de Arthur y Molly Weasley, Ginevra, se caso con Sir Harry Potter, el heredero de los Potter.

Las siguientes semanas, James estuvo en cama, para su disgusto. Siempre que podía , le reclamaba a Alice por no dejarle levantarse, diciéndole "estoy mejor" o "no estoy enfermo de muerte, así que me puedo parar", reclamos a los que su amiga no prestaba atención.

Según Alice, estaban en la casa de Ted Lupin , un brujo que ayudaba a los practicantes de magia a ocultarse de la pena de muerte, era bastante bondadoso aunque sabía que podía terminar en la horca si lo descubrían . Este estaba en una misión

Hasta que, al cumplirse un mes de la llegada de James, llego Ted.

James, aprovechando de que Alice había salido para comprar unas cosas, se levanto con esfuerzo de la cama, a causa de la larga inmovilidad en sus piernas.

Salió hacia el jardín, el cual era bastante amplio, tenia numerosos árboles y flores de todos tipos, aquel paisaje le transmitía una serenidad infinita, decidió sentarse en la sombra de un limonero.

Entonces empezó a pensar, esos años no eran los mejores para los magos y brujas , tal vez fueran los peores para la magia, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, su vida ya no sería la misma, ahora era un fugitivo de la ley, tal vez nunca llegara a enamorarse, quizás jamás volvería a ver a Lily Luna y Albus Severus, sus hermanos. Le dolía pensar que ellos también corrieran la misma suerte que el…

Estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando un hombre lo vio y se le quedo mirando extrañado ¿Quién sería aquel extraño?, se preguntaba el hombre

¿Quién eres tú?-grito una voz, haciendo que el pelirrojo se sobresaltara

Lo que vio James fue un hombre alto, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color miel, y una mujer rubia de ojos grises, la cual James reconoció: era su prima Victorie Weasley


	2. Capitulo 1

2 capitulo Victorie

El hombre castaño miro a James con desconfianza, mientras que James estaba paralizado, sin saber que hacer o decir. Una nerviosa Victorie se adelanto un paso y pregunto:

¿James? ¿Eres tú?-dijo asustada, esperando que eso fuera una ilusión de su cabeza.

El mismo que viste y calza- dijo el chico sonriente, antes de ver a su querida prima abalanzarse sobre el, bajo la atenta mirada del oji-miel.

¡Victorie!, ¡Ted!-exclamo Alice, que regresaba del mercado con una cesta llena de comida.

Un placer, James, Ted Lupin- dijo el castaño, algo receloso, aquel chico no le daba buen presentimiento. (N/A: celoso)

Alice, ajena a las numerosas miradas desconfiadas que Ted le lanzaba a James, decidió hacer las presentaciones.

Bueno James, el es Ted Lupin, te hable un poco de el, y Ted, el es el primo menor de Victorie, James Sirius Potter Weasley- decía un poco entusiasmada Alice, mientras que su amiga le daba un abrazo.

¿El primo de Victorie?, ella no dijo que tuviese mas familiares aparte de sus padres y hermanos.-dijo intrigado Ted

Fue por la seguridad del resto de mi familia- revelo Victorie, mientras se separaba del abrazo de su amiga-no es que no confiara en ti, pero sabia que si revelaba mucho, eso los arriesgaría.

¿Qué paso con tía Fleur y Tío Bill?-pregunto el joven pelirrojo, extrañado.

La cara de Victorie se ensombreció, por lo cual Alice decidió rápidamente cambiar de tema.

Oigan, ¿me ayudan con esto?- dijo Alice, mientras señalaba la cesta, Ted viendo claramente las intenciones de Alice, se ofreció rápidamente a cargar con la pesada cesta, mientras que los otros ayudaron a llevar algunas cosas.

Cuando llego la hora de la cena, comieron una suculenta sopa de verduras (cortesía de las chicas), de la cual todos repitieron hasta hartarse.

James salió al jardín mientras los demás recogían y limpiaban los platos, necesitaba respirar aire fresco.

Lo que vio era bellísimo, el jardín estaba cubierto por la luz de la luna llena, los arboles eran reflejados por esa luz tan blanca…en otras palabras, era sencillamente hermoso.

¿Bonito, no?-dijo Victorie desde atrás, sobresaltando al pelirrojo

Si, no me había sentido tan tranquilo desde hacia tanto tiempo.-confeso el chico

Mi familia materna odiaba a los brujos, cuando mi abuelo materno Franco Delacour descubrió que mi madre y mi tía Gabrielle eran brujas, se puso histérico, mi abuela Francisca le dijo que no había necesidad de matar a mi madre y a su hermana. Así que propuso…-explico Victorie

¿Qué propuso?-pregunto ansioso el mayor de los Potter

…propuso que cuando naciera el primogénito de cada una de sus hijas, se lo entregaran a su abuelo para que los educara según las costumbres de la familia. Cuando mis padres se casaron, sabían que tendrían que ocultarse de mi abuelo, así que se fueron a vivir a casa de mis abuelos Weasley. Mientras mi madre estuvo embarazada de mi, mis padres pasaron dos meses tratando de ocultarme-siguió explicando la rubia con tono triste- tía Gabrielle logro ocultarse con su esposo en Italia, según me dijeron, ellos habían tenido un hijo llamado Lucas. No he vuelto ha saber de ellos en unos 10 años.

¿y luego que paso cuando Louis y Dominique nacieron?

Mis padres habían logrado encontrar un buen escondite en el Norte de Inglaterra, no quedaba muy lejos de donde vivían tus padres, James, por eso nos veíamos seguidamente.

Pero un día, mi abuelo materno logro encontrarnos, reclamo que le entregáramos a Louis pero mi madre logro a hacernos huir de la casa. Mi abuelo al ver que no estábamos dentro de la casa, mato a mis padres e incendio el lugar. Nosotros vimos todo-dijo Victorie, mientras una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos- luego de eso corrimos como si la vida se nos fuera en ello, tuvimos que separarnos en el camino. Estuve varios días a la deriva hasta que me encontré con Ted-narro Victorie con cierta emoción en su voz al decir el nombre del castaño, algo que no paso desapercibido para James- el me acogió aquí, hace unas semanas salimos en busca de Dominique y Louis pero no los encontramos en las aldeas cercanas, debieron esconderse bien-dijo pensativa.

¿Sabes Victorie?, tengo miedo de que mi familia sea descubierta, no quiero que Albus y Lily corran mi misma suerte, ellos son muy jóvenes para pasar por todo esto.-revelo el pelirrojo con cierta tristeza en su voz.

Entiendo tu temor James, pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada para cambiar el pasado, y aunque no quisiéramos, todos pasamos por pruebas difíciles en nuestra vida, y cada una es diferente para cada persona-le dijo sabiamente su prima

¿Estas tratando decirme que mis hermanos también pueden sufrir?

Exactamente, no se que les tocara vivir a tus hermanos, pero te puedo aseguran que ellos también pueden sufrir…

Cuando ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones, james se puso la ropa de dormir, y se acostó pensando en su conversación con Victorie , hasta que se durmió


	3. Capítulo 2

La misteriosa chica

Habían pasado varios meses, Ted y James se iban conociendo más a fondo, llegando a ser buenos amigos, Alice estaba de mejor humor ya que sus amigos habían regresado de aquel viaje, además de encontrarse con su amigo de la infancia. Un día, James, Ted y Alice iban a salir de cacería al bosque cercano, Victorie se ofreció a cuidar de la casa mientras estaban en el bosque, algo en lo que Ted no estuvo de acuerdo, pero ella lo tranquilizo alegando que ella sabia defenderse (N/A: Victorie:1 Ted: 0) por lo cual desistió.

Iban cabalgando por el bosque, que con sus altos arboles lucia tenebroso y oscuro, "¿Cómo rayos metí en este rollo?", pensó nervioso James. No es que fuera un cobarde (N/A: Si claro), pero digamos que los bosques no le caían muy bien.

Después, de mucho tiempo a la deriva, Alice vio una hermosa cierva blanca como la nieve y de unos lindos ojos castaños, así que los tres se lanzaron a la persecución, los tres corrieron detrás del bello animal, pero les era imposible alcanzarlo. Cuando sentían que sus fuerzas se agotaban, llegaron a un claro, pero la cierva no estaba, antes de que James se diera cuenta, una figura encapuchada y esbelta salió por entre los arboles, hizo un gesto con su mano, haciendo que el caballo se encabritara sobre sus patas traseras, tirando a James de su montura.

James al darse cuenta de su descenso, grito:

_¡Arestum Momentun!_

Sintió como era retenido brevemente, para después caer suavemente en el suelo, mientras que sus amigos desmontaban sus caballos y sacando sus varitas, empezando un duelo contra la misteriosa figura. James se levanto con esfuerzo del suelo sacando su varita, lanzo un _confundius_hacia el desconocido que atacaba a sus amigos, mareándolo temporalmente_._

Lograron dejarlo inconsciente, Alice se aseguro de atar a esa persona en caso de que quisiera escapar y Ted pronuncio un evereate. Haciendo que la figura se despertara.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo la figura.

Unos lugareños, venimos de caza- Respondió Ted

¿Son muggles?- inquirió el interlocutor.

Los tres se miraron entre ellos brevemente, dudosos sobre la identidad de aquella persona, Alice fue la primera en responder

No, no lo somos ¿y tu?

La persona negó con la cabeza, mientras que Ted le aflojaba sus ataduras pero sin desatarla. La persona se bajo la capucha la cual cayo rápidamente hacia atrás dejando al descubierto el rostro de una chica mas o menos de la edad de James, muy bella. Su pelo era de color negro, su piel era pálida pero no en exceso, sus ojos eran de un extraño color violeta, y su rostro delgado. James se quedo embelesado por su belleza.

¿Quién eres?- pregunto James, saliendo de su ensueño


End file.
